The Mistake
by LittleMissMusician
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are fighting again, but this time, they broke up. How will Gabriella act when Troy takes Sharpay to the the prom?
1. Breakup

"Troy, you are too obsessed with yourself and basketball to even pay attention to me." Gabriella was on edge, because Troy had missed 2 dates with her this week. She didn't even ask him both of those times. He just promised and forget because he was too "occupied" at the gym with his basketball buddies. "Fine, I'll put it on my phone and I'll make them up. Problem solved." "Problem, not solved, Troy. I'm sick of you making promises and then not keeping them. So, we're though. This isn't like the summer a year ago were we got back together. I'm dead serious this time, Troy. I can't believe you did this close to my senior prom. You ruined it for me! I know you'll ask another girl by tomorrow at the end of the school day." "Why shouldn't I? Maybe they won't be a jerk to me!" I grabbed my stuff and stomped out. It started to pour down buckets of rain, so I ran faster. I got to my room and slumped on the bed. I began to weep. Troy was always full of flaws in what appeared to be a flawless way. I fell asleep crying. When I woke up and got to school, I found out that Troy had asked Sharpay Evans, my worst enemy ever, to the prom. "Great. He's trying to make me jealous. But, this time Troy, I'm not going to fall for it. Two can play that game."


	2. Those Little Games

Gabriella ran into her room after school and paced back and forth, debating ideas to make Troy jealous. "I could go the prom with a guy he really hates. No, Troy likes everyone. I need to find a guy that would fake things, and we could be prom Queen and King. I know just who to call. Gabriella picture up her phone and called Ryan. "Hey, Ryan. Can you do me a favor? I need to make Troy jealous…" Ryan sounds confused over the phone. "Gabriella, seriously? That's why you called me. Are you sure that you want to get into that mess?" "Hey, at least I'm telling you instead of using you like Troy is doing to your sister!" I could tell Ryan was beginning to agree. "I think we could be a great fake couple. I've always wondered how people would respond if I was dating one of East High's most popular girls." I clapped my hands and squealed. "Thank you, Ryan. This is going to be so good. Troy has never felt jealousy, because he is too occupied with basketball to even care." Ryan responded, "Gabriella, I totally agree. Meet me at school tomorrow and we can start this off with me asking you to the prom."

I walked into the building without speaking to Troy or any of his basketball friends. I noticed Ryan and he gave me a slight nod to show he was ready. I walked over to him, "Hey, Ryan." "Hey, Gabriella. Listen, I was wondering if you would want to go to prom with me." I felt other people turn their eyes towards us. "Sure, Ryan, I'd love to!" I hugged him, and people were buying it. I heard all the freshman whisper, "What about her and Troy? I don't know, I guess they broke up." I whispered in Ryan's ear, "Thanks." He grabbed me hand and grinned at the freshman. "Hey, girls!" They all giggled because a senior guy was speaking to them. I noticed Troy and Sharpay were sitting at a table in the lunch room. Sharpay was helping him choose between different ties that were all some shade of pink. He wasn't looking at Sharpay; he was looking at me, his eyes glazed over with pain and jealousy.


	3. Confrontation

"Ryan, let's go over to Troy and see his reaction. He's looking at us, and he looks like he's dying inside." Ryan laughed and put on a smile. They walked over to Troy and Sharpay. Ryan glanced at his sister, and then began to speak with Troy. "Hey, Troy. Did you hear about Gabriella's science award? She made above a 95 last semester, and it was an AP course." Troy shook his head. "I don't care, Ryan. Why are you even over here? I'm busy choosing a tie for the dance. Go take your," Troy began to cough like he was covering about the pain, "girlfriend and flatter her. She's a bit hard to please." Ryan smiled at Troy. "You are choosing ties for the dance. Sounds very basketball boy. You are such a good actor." Ryan showed Troy a sarcastic smirk. "Not as good as you, Ryan. You are so not in love with Gabriella. Nice acting on such short notice!" Ryan and Gabriella looked at each other and Ryan knew what to do. "Troy, you are right. But, you are a better actor. How could anyone love my sister like you love her? If you are in love with her, kiss her." Troy glared at him. "I'm waiting for the prom, Ryan. Please, don't you know that it's better to wait on kissing?" Ryan laughed. "I have not heard that, Troy. You brought up a good idea. Good on, Gabriella." Ryan put his arm around her and they left. Troy looked at Gabriella. "Sharpay, does your brother really love Gabriella?" She kept putting ties up to his face while she talked. "I'm pretty sure he does. I've never seen him act this way before. He must really, truly love Gabriella." Troy was enraged. "Sharpay, I'm not sure I want to pick out ties anymore. You can choose one. I have to go." Sharpay tried to pull him back, but he got out of her grab. He knew exactly where to go.


	4. Planning

Troy went up to his secret spot on the roof. It was a place that he had talked to Gabriella and fallen in love. Now, it was a place that haunted him. Still, he went there to get everything that had happened off of his mind. Too late. There sat Gabriella and Ryan, and they were holding hands. Gabriella kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, hey. What's going on Troy?" Troy shook his head. "Nothing. I'm just going." Troy ran down the stairs. "What a fool, a stupid fool, I am, "He muttered to himself. "And with three days to prom, this has got to be the worst thing that's happened to me in my whole life. But, I can't dump Sharpay. It's too close to prom, and Gabriella will think I'm a wimp because I started this little game. But, I can try to trick everyone there. Hmmmm." Troy grabbed his bag and ran to another place to plan his battle scheme. He thought until class, and he thought up a brilliant idea that would get Gabriella dancing with him again.


	5. Prom Night

Prom night came. While everyone was excited for the dance, Troy and Gabriella were anxious for the event and it's ending. Gabriella slipped on her beautiful red dress. Troy always said she looked good in red. "Enough, Gabriella," she thought to herself, "Troy does not matter. Obviously, he's a jerk and it doesn't matter what he thinks of you." Gabriella wished she could believe it. Before she put on her makeup, she went onto her porch and cried her heart out. "I don't want to go to prom with Ryan Evans! I want to go to prom with Troy Bolton, my Troy. But, it's too late." She collected herself and went into her bedroom to continue to fix herself for prom. She finished, and she heard the doorbell ring. Gabriella's mom answered the door and looked confused. "Why, Gabi, who is this?" "This is my date Ryan Evans, Mom." Gabriella's mom understood and looked gloomy for a moment. After snapping a few dozen photos, she sent them off. Gabriella got into Ryan's car. "Ryan, thanks for doing this. But, I don't feel like playing this game anymore. It's just too hard to play a game where no one wins." Ryan nodded. "Hey, Gabi, I understand. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes. I just hope everything works out for you and Troy." Gabriella stared out the window and waited until Ryan parked in front of East High School. Ryan looked mischievous, and Gabriella waited for Troy to pop out of the bushes or something. Nothing happened. They walked on the red carpet and got their photo taken for the yearbook. Then, they went inside. Gabriella tried to have fun. She honestly did. But, it wasn't fun without Troy. She wished she could take everything back. About halfway through the party, Ryan grabbed her hand and took her to the rooftop of the school. "Ryan, thanks for trying to help me have a good, romantic time." She was shocked that there were lights and a candlelit dinner sitting out. "Oh, this isn't my dinner. I just wanted to show you this." "Why?" Gabriella couldn't believe it. Out popped Troy Bolton in his tuxedo. He wore a blue tie, which was Gabriella's favorite color. "Did someone order pizza?" Gabriella was frantic and looked for Ryan. He was running down the stairs towards Kelsi. "Troy, why did you do all of this for me? What about Sharpay?" "Do you really think I would take Sharpay Evens to PROM?" Gabriella shook her head. "Gabi, I'm sorry for being such a jerk and blowing off dates. I know those were important to you, and I'm going to try harder." "Try harder?" Troy fastened the necklace with the T back onto Gabriella's neck. "Will you be my real date to prom?" Gabriella gasped. "Troy, yes." They ate their candlelit dinner of pizza and strawberries and danced the night away. And, in their own sort of way, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
